The Unknown Weasley
by Kathy T
Summary: Little Rosie goes through her mother's trunk. There she finds a photo and becomes curious. Hermione is then forced to go through her painful past, revealing a story about an unborn child. Flashbacks occur. ON HIATUS.
1. The Photograph

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. But I am Kathy. And I own Harry Potter . . . books. **

* * *

Rosie was looking through her mother's old trunk. She was very excited. Exactly one more month and she's off to Hogwarts with her cousins. Even though there's plenty of time left, she wanted to pack as quickly as possible. Rosie didn't have her own trunk, so Hermione told her to go up to the attic to get the trunk she used in her days at Hogwarts.

As she went through the trunk, she found tons of old text books; and each one had the label "Hermione Jane Granger" on it. Rosie smiled. She's going to have a lot of fun reading some of the older books they had back when her mother and father were in school. Add that with the new editions they had nowadays, she may even beat her mother as being the smartest witch of her age.

"I'm going to _love _this," Rosie said to herself, "There's so much to read; so much to learn." She sighed. Like mother like daughter.

Inside there was also an old photo album. In it were a bunch of photographs of Hermione and Ron. _Oooh, Mommy and Daddy's pictures are in here? I wonder why they never took these out to see_. . Rosie wondered. As she looked through them, she found pictures of them mostly when they were in Hogwarts. There were also pictures of Harry and Ginny. As she got deeper into the album, she found a picture of a younger Hermione with an obvious pregnant stomach standing by Ginny.

_Oh! This must be when Mommy was pregnant with me! Hmm, but she looks a lot different then in the picture in the living room, _Rosie wondered. Then she looked in the back of the photo. It was three years before she was even born. _What on heck? I don't have an older brother or sister though_. . .

* * *

Rosie ran down to the kitchen where her mother was cooking and her father was trying to get little Hugo to eat his vegetables. She stood there looking at this image for a while. She was going to miss this when she would leave for Hogwarts.

"Mommy?" Rosie said.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

Rosie held up the photo. "What's this? When was it taken? Do I have an older brother or sister? I thought I was the oldest. Or is this just the wrong date? If so, then how come you look so different than the picture in the living room?"

Everyone stared at her. Hermione stood with the stove going on; staring motionless at Rosie. Ron was looking down at his feet, not saying a word. Hugo was hiding his vegetables under the plate. The pot on the stove began to boil.

"Rosie," Hermione said in an unnaturally even low tone, "Where did you get that?"

"It was in the trunk Mommy. Why do you ask?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Give it here." Hermione walked towards Rosie, snatched the picture, and walked away. Rosie looked upset and confused.

"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?" Rosie asked in a small voice.

"Hmm. No Sweetie. It's just that. . . I'll explain when sometime later." And with that, Ron walked away, following Hermione.

* * *

Later that night. . .

There sat Hermione on the bed, silently crying. Ron was trying so hard to calm her down. Little they knew that Rosie was outside the doorway listening in and wondering why her mother got so upset that afternoon.

"Mione? Honey, please calm down. Rosie doesn't know. She didn't mean to. She doesn't know about. . . Angel. Neither one of the children know about him."

_Angle. . . Who's that?_ Rosie wondered. She leaned in to hear more. Unfortunately for her, she leaned a bit too much and toppled down towards the door. She collapsed in the floor.

"Oh . . . –ahem– hi Mom. Hi Dad. Ahah. . Hah. . . Hah. . ." Rosie said feebly.

"Rosie, what are you doing up so late?" Hermione looked up, confused. But her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was light and scratchy.

"Mom, what's wrong? I'm not stupid. You're crying." Rosie said bluntly, "And. . . Do I have an older brother I should know about?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and sighed in defeat.

"Rosie, Sweetie, there's something you need to know," Ron began, "Three years before you were born, Mommy was going to have another baby, named Angel."

"Going to?" Rosie asked, full with curiosity.

"I think you should hear this now, Rose. It's time for you to know." Hermione softly said.

"About. . ?" Rosie prompted.

"About," Hermione paused.

"You're brother." Ron completed.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? Too lame? Too Cheesy? Push that review button and let me know. And if you're going to tell me you don't like it, give me a reason please. Oh and incase you guys think Rosie's too smart for an eleven year old, well, that's how I want her to be. She **_**is**_** Hermione's daughter after all. ^-^**

**P.S. If by any chance that this type of story has already been made, please tell me so I can take mine off, because that would be awkward; but I haven't come across any stories like this before. . . **


	2. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hi J.K. Rowling, can I be you?**

**J.K. Rowling: o.O . . No . . **

**A/N: Back again! So, recap. Rosie was looking through Hermione's trunk found a picture. Turns out he was her brother. Now she learns of what happened to him. Dun dun dun. . . **

* * *

Rosie gasped. She couldn't believe it. Never would she have that she has an older brother. She was so used to having _just_ a little brother. A little brother to take care of, to watch over. She was always jealous of her cousin Lily. Lily had _two _older brothers to watch over her. Rose wanted to feel their irrational overprotectiveness. She did feel that with her older male cousins, but she knew it wasn't the same. Rose began to get really peeved. So, her parents have kept her brother away from her all this time?

"What do you mean?" she said in a small voice, "How can I have a brother and not know about it? And, why haven't _you two_ told me about him?"

Her eyes grew wide and Rosie started to get a just a _little_ hysterical. "Well? I'd really like to know! Where the bloody hell is my brother!?"

"Now, young lady, watch your language," Ron said sharply.

"Then tell me," sniffed Rose, "Why have I never met my own brother?"

"Honey," Hermione slowly said, "You haven't met your brother because . . . he isn't alive."

Rose paled. Realization hit her. She should have known. Her parents aren't cold-hearted people. They wouldn't keep a secret like that from her. She stood there for a moment, thinking. Wondering what had come about of her brother. Why is he not alive is what bugged her.

"What happened to him?" the small words escaped from her mouth, "Why did he . . . die? How did it happen? Was I even born yet?"

"No," Hermione said softly, "You weren't born yet." Hermione began to breathe a bit heavier. She bit her bottom lip and began again. "H-_he_ wasn't even born yet. I . . . didn't even get to see him. I went through too much physical trauma for me to give birth at the time. He was a stillborn." Hermione began to cry again. Tears poured down as she hung her head.

"What – why did that happen? What was wrong?" Rose asked curiously because she was really confused. What was the physical trauma her mother had gone through? She doesn't remember anything like that ever happening.

"Remember the stories we told you a long time ago? The ones from the Dark Era; when your Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mum, and I had fought in the Second War?" Ron said.

"Mhmm. I remember." Rose's eyes began to gleam with pride for her parents. "You all fought so bravely. You practically went through a hell just make things how they are now."

"Yes, well, Mum went through a bit more then we all did." Ron quietly said. He looked depressed.

"Ron don't!" Hermione exclaimed in a very high pitched, "Why must you insist on her knowing about this. She's _much_ too young. I suppose _you _can tell her when she's older, but _I'd_ prefer she _not_ know about it at all!"

"Hermione," Ron said sharply, "You can't go on protecting her from everything. Rose is headed off to Hogwarts in a little while. She's _bound_ to learn things anyways, or even worse. She has to grow up sometime."

"And I always thought _Dad_ would be the one who would have troubles letting me grow up." Rose muttered to herself. Then out loud she said, "Well? Mum, what exactly is it that you went through? And what exactly did you go through to make you lose. . . Angel?"

"Well, Rosie, before I tell you anything, I want you to know that no matter what you are going to hear, I do _not_ want you to hold any grudges, okay?" said Hermione.

Rose's eyebrow lifted. "Sure. . . But what do you mean 'grudges'?"

"You'll see, Rosie. You'll see." Ron said.

"Well," Hermione began, "You remember the story of how your Uncle Harry, Dad, and I had fought Voldemort and had to go searching for the horcruxes, right?"

"Yes. I remember you telling what horcruxes are and how Voldemort had created seven. I also remember you telling me about the time you three rode the dragon from Gringotts!"

"Rosie. . . I never told you _that_ certain part of the story." Hermione looked towards Ron and raised an eyebrow.

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Heh, whoops. I think it –ahem– may have told her a little about that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well yes, we _did_ go on that little adventure. But before that," Hermione hesitated, "We were at the Malfoy's."

Rose thought for a moment. _Malfoys? I heard about them in the Daily Prophet. Something about Death Eaters gone good. _"Malfoy, Mum? That man who was said to be a Death Eater but who's own mother had actually helped Uncle Harry survive?"

"Yes. But when we were at the Malfoy Manor, it was before Narcissa Malfoy had helped your Uncle Harry. They didn't care if any of us lived or died. All they wanted was to be Voldemort's good side again. Well, more like all _Bellatrix Lestrange_ wanted to be on his good side."

"Urgg. I _know_ the story! You told me billions of times! You were there, freed Miss Luna and Mr. Dean and Mr. Olivander and the Goblin. Then you went to Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's home at Shell Cottage. I didn't forget anything you know." Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Well, Missy, you don't know the _entire_ story," Hermione retorted.

"Oh? So what _exactly_ are the parts I am missing of the story, dear Mother?" Rosie said in an unnatural innocent tone.

Ron smiled. He rather enjoyed it when Hermione and Rose got into these little fights. No, he wasn't some sick twisted person, he just loved how sometimes it can turn into a battle of wits; it always amused him. Unfortunately, this time, Hermione didn't have a response. All that happened was that she got unusually quiet. Normally, she would say something that would tease Rose, but this time? This time she just sat there, not saying a word. Rose was indeed confused; her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Mum?" Rose asked uncertainly, "You alright?"

"The part you don't know of the story. . . Well, I was cursed; tortured more like, either way, it was tormenting. And I'd prefer you _not_ know about it." Hermione said, rather crossly.

"Well, why not?!" Rosie exclaimed, "God, you'd think I'm still a little child, but I'm not. But what is it you mean that you were tortured? I figured that all of you were basically tortured; especially with having to give up your childhood so quickly and going to war."

"Rose, this is _exactly_ why I don't want you to know yet. You don't understand. I wasn't mentally tortured, I was _physically_ tortured." Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Ph-physically?" Rose gasped in disbelief. Her eyes widened in shock. _My __**Mum**__ was tortured PHYSICALLY? _She thought._ No wonder she didn't want to tell me. How horrible! _"As in," Rose lowered her voice it was barely audible, "the Cruciatus Curse? You went through that? That; that terrible curse?" Rose's eyes began to glisten. Never would she have thought that her own dearest mother would have gone through THAT kind of cruelty.

"Yes, and it tore me apart; literally and mentally. The Cruciatus Curse is like having hundreds of hot knives stabbing at your body at once; like having that sudden feeling that all your bones are being crushed. Well, since you now know what the curse is like," Hermione hesitated, "I might as well tell you the _entire _story."

Rose's eyes widened, "There's more to it? Wasn't being cursed like _that_ hard enough? Mum, I know you're strong, but how did you possible handle _more_ than that?" Rose was completely amazed. No wonder she looked up to her mother so much; her mother is so brave. So powerful.

"Honey," Hermione said, "That wasn't even the story. That was just what the curse is. Now, I don't think I'd be able to tell you the story so –"

"WHAT? Wait just a moment! You said that I do get to hear it! Mother, I'm not an innocent little girl anymore! I'm ready to hear what you went through!" Rose said, and quite sharply too.

"Rose, honey, I meant that I'm going to _show_ you rather than tell you." Hermione said patiently.

"Oh."

"Huh. . And I actually _did_ think you weren't gonna tell her." Ron said rather shocked.

"Honestly Ronald?" sighed Hermione.

Hermione then stood up and went to her private library; which just so happened to be connected to her and Ron's room. She came back with a Pensieve and a small bottle with a white misty looking liquid in it.

"What's that Mum?" Rose inquired. She knew what the Pensieve was, but she was curious as to what was in the little bottle.

"The past. You wanted to see it? Well here you go. I'm sorry honey, but for me to go through all that again. . . It's just too much. I never wanted you to see this, but I guess you deserve to. So Daddy will take you instead, okay?" Hermione said.

"No," Rose whispered, "I want to do this alone."

"Rosie," Ron questioned, "What do you mean by that? Of course I'll come with you."

"No." Rose said, quite defiantly, "I want to see this _by myself_. You guys have already gone through this once, I'm not about to let you go through with it again." Rose was determined. She was like her Aunt Ginny in a way; if she wants something, she'll eventually get it, no matter what.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Very well. But just so you know, this is a _collection_ of memories, so you'll be seeing more than one of them before it's finished." Hermione poured the liquid like substance in the Pensieve. "Alright, ready?"

Rose nodded. She then plunged into the memories. Ron and Hermione stared after her.

"I hope she'll be okay." Ron said, looking a bit worried.

"She's in my memories," Hermione replied, "She'll be fine."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well? How was it? Review pleaseeeee!

Also, I'd like to thank my first reviewer,but unfortunately, it was anonymous, so I can't thank you properly! And I'd also like to thank my second reviewer: Soraya the All Speaker. Thanks for reviewing! (:

Lol okay, the next few chapters will mostly be flashbacks, okay? Ahaha. Oh. . . And Rose seemed a bit. . _too _hysterical in the beginning . . . Hehe, well, let's hope the next chapter will be good.


	3. A Wedding and a NotSoSurprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: Hey all you lawyers out there with no lives! Stop surfing the net to find someone you can sue. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it, okay? I do however own this cookie next to me. And I say, it is quite delicious. **

**A/N: Heh, sorry for not writing in so long! I was gonna wait for ten reviews, but then I realized that it's not fair to those of you who actually _want_ to read my story! So yeah, sorry for the late update. In my defense, my profile states clearly that I'm more of a reader than a writer... Lol. And honestly, I'm kind of winging this story. ^-^ Like, the first chapter, yeah I got that. But I didn't really know where to go from there. Ahaha, I have an idea of how to do this, but it'll still take a while, so bare with me here. Okay, here it goes.  
**

**

* * *

**

It felt somewhat like a whirlpool. Rose landed on a soft white chair with a thump. There were people everywhere. She then heard a piano playing. It was to a very soft beat. It took Rose a while to figure that it was a. . .

"_Wedding march!" gasped Rose,_ _"I wonder who's wedding it is."_

As if on cue, a beautiful woman dressed in creamy pastel color entered the garden. As she walked down the aisle, people rose and smiled and clapped and took pictures. After a minute, she reached the head of the aisle and stood by a man in white dress robes. Rosie caught her breath.

"_Mum? Holy crap," Rose said, filled with shock and awe at her mother's beauty,_ _"Damn, you are so gorgeous! Hmm, that means that that man standing by her is_. . ._"_

"I do." Ron Weasley proceeded to kiss his newly wed wife. Everyone clapped, including Rose. She had seen the wedding millions of times, thanks to her mom, there was a video cassette thing and a television in their home. Hermione told Rose about it and how some wizard figured how to work Muggle devices in the Wizarding world. . . But this was different. It was like real life. And Rose thought it was beautiful.

Though suddenly, the scene changed. Rose felt something gut-wrenching then next thing, it was gone. And in replacement of the garden, she was inside of the Burrow. It looked much smaller than the one in her time. Perhaps it was because it was much filled with many people. . .

"GINNY! Hurry up! Dinner is about to start!" Rose looked around for the person who had shouted. It was Harry. Her old auror Uncle Harry. _Whoa, Uncle Harry looks so young, _Rose mused. She looked around. Everyone else seemed so different. Her grandparents were there too. They didn't look so old and gray here.

"Hold on Harry! YOU try wobbling about with a huge stomach." Ginny came into the dining room very slowly. She had that look of annoyance on her. "Honestly, I'm pregnant! Give me a few moments, will-ya?" Ginny proceeded to walk over to the table to sit down. Being the gentleman he was, Harry immediately pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit down.

"There we go," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now that everyone's settled down, we can finally eat. Arthur, dear may you please pass the -"

What Mrs. Weasley was about to say next was forgotten because she was interrupted by none other than George Weasley entering the Burrow with his family.

"Hello everybody! Hold the applauds, it's only me, the FABULOUS George Weasley," announced George, rather loudly.

Angeline rolled her eyes and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Hello there Molly. Sorry for the delay. Little Freddie here wouldn't take a bath so it took us a while to finally get him in and clean him."

"Not to worry dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, "If I remember correctly, which I do, George used to be the same. Always running about in his underwear and socks screaming 'I don't want to be clean!'"

"MUM!" George's eyes bulged out. Rose found this quite amusing. _Hmm, _a mischievous grin took over Rose's face, _something to blackmail Uncle George with. Heheh. _

For about the next half hour or so, Rose was sitting in the bottom steps of the stairways; notepad and quill in hand. She was indeed taking notes of her family, for she knew that these things will be great for her. She had about two pages worth of embarrassing stories about her family that she could put in good use. _Ahh, blackmail. _Rose sighed. Typical Rose. Having schemes like her father, being clever like her mother. Then Rose suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place; some secret about her brother that her Mother wanted her to know, but could not bear to tell her. As Rose thought about it, she was distracted from her thoughts by a little clinking sound. So she looked up.

"Attention everyone! May I please have your attention?" Hermione said, quite loudly and happily.

"'Attention everyone! May I please have your attention?' And she says _I_ have bad grammar? Talk about redundancy" Ron muttered under his breath.

As soon as everyone settled down and opened up their ears, Hermione spoke, "Ronald and I have great news to tell you all. I'm -"

"PREGNANT!" shouted George.

"I KNEW IT!" Harry hollered.

"Finally, I thought you two would _never_ have children." exasperated Ginny.

"A baby? 'Ow wonderful!" Fleur cried happily.

"Now you guys can join the Parenting Club," joked Angelina.

"I honestly don't understand why you all are so happy," Bill said, "You must realize that we've just lost our only childless babysitter."

"Oh man. . " sighed George.

"Crap. Well there goes our Saturday night out, Harry."

Soon, everyone began to murmur how unfortunate it was that Hermione was having a child. All Hermione and Ron could do was sit there with a very grumpy look. [like this one: -_-"] They couldn't understand how everyone was so happy one moment then so upset the next. Then Ron snapped into reality.

"So, are ANY of you happy at all of my child?" Ron exclaimed.

"And how exactly did you all know I'm pregnant?" Hermione questioned.

"OH! My goodness. It was quite obvious really, I mean the only time announcements starting like that have occurred in this house was because of a new born baby. So it wasn't really a surprise," Ginny said.

"And sorry for the way we acted earlier. We apologize Hermione. We're happy for you."

"We are? What about _our_ dinner plans Sunday night, Angie?" George wined. But Angeline took care of that. She jabbed him in the stomach.

"Oooph!" George cleared his throat, "I -ahem- mean . . YES! It is quite wonderful. Another Weasley, eh? A toast to you my dear brother and sister." George raised up his glass of pumpkin juice. As did everyone else.

"To Ron and Hermione, may your child be healthy and beautiful," said Harry.

"Beautiful? How can it be? Ronnikens here is the father."

"GEORGE!"

"What Angie? It was only a joke."

* * *

**A/N: Uhm.. Tada? Ahah Well, let's just hope this will satisfy any of you out there reading my story. Keep in mind, I'm still an amateur writer. And yeah, I know that this chapter is a bit on the humorous side [I hope, it was pretty amusing to me] but I promise if a sad, angst type of story is what you're looking for, it'll come.. in a few chapters? Two or three, give or take one. x]**


End file.
